A Vampire Secert
by SarrownPain
Summary: Kuronue loves this girl but she has a deadly secert that she can't tell him. She also is hiding her feeling for him as well does she like him or hate him? that is the question. YoukoxOC KuroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Niya: hiya everyone some of you may have read this before but its changed.

Chapter 1 _S_he was lying on her bed holding the hand of her bat demon lover, and looking at his brothers Cody and Jessie and his sister Alexandra. Then she looked over at their fox demon friends Youko and Kitsune. She turned to see Sora, her dear old' Panda demon friend, and last but not lest she turned to her friend Jiden; who was a half dark angel half vampire like her, and her vampire cousin Nickalie.

They were waiting for the doctor to come in. When the door opened to show a man and a woman. The man had short greenish hair and blue eyes. He was wearing all black, black skintight jeans, black skintight shirt that said 'Back off' and black shoes. The woman had long red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that had roses rapping around it. They both had black wings coming out of their backs.

Sahara looked at them with a week smile, "Hello Kover, Ashori, how are you two?"

Kover come over to her and touched her hand, "Good, we just wanted to wish you good luck." He smiled then looked at Ashori, who look like she was pregnant.

Sahara smiled at her. '_They did make a good couple. Kuronue also seemed to calm down to him too.'_ She thought back to the problems they had with Kover, and how she got her hearts back.

A black haired boy of six or so came in. He was wearing light blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He said, "Mommy, I'm back."

Sahara looked at him, for the past four or so months he has been spending time with his father.

She looked back up at Kuronue and his family. Then something came to mind, about what happened 8 months ago. That she will have to tell him soon. She was looking at Alexandra, and remembered how she meet her:

A little over a year ago:

A black haired bat demon girl was running through the woods away from some men. She looked behind her, "Damn, they are sill after me!"

Just then she bumped into someone and feel backwards, "Ouf…"

She looked up, with her blue eyes, to see a female fox demon about sixteen, with long silver hair and fox ears, and golden eyes. She was wearing a golden tunic, and swaying behind her was a silver tail.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting up and dusting her blue shirt and black pants off. Looking at the foxes golden eyes a little worried.

"That's okay nothin' broken. My name is Kitsune, this is Sahara and Sora." Kitsune said pointing behind her, as they walked out of the shadows.

Sahara looked about eighteen had long black hair with red tips, silver-gray emotionless, cold, almost soulless eyes that change with her mood. Black angel wing came out of her back. She was in black pants and a black shirt that said, "Live and let live…unless they deserve to be killed. Then kill and let die." She also had black combat boots on.

Sora looked about sixteen, and had long blond hair with black tips, and black panda ears and green eyes. She was wearing white pants and a white shirt. She was also wearing black and white All-Star high top.

"My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex" The girl said and looked behind Kitsune. "I swear you two weren't there before." She pointed to them a little scared.

"Hello," Sahara said in a monotone.

"Hiya" Sora said in a happy tone.

"So, why were you running?" Kitsune asked in her O, so happy tone.

Sahara rolled her silver-gray eyes _'I do not know how she is always so happy.'_

Alex looked behind her, "Oh…Damnit they are still after me."

"Who is?" Kitsune and Sora asked in a courses tone, almost at the same time.

Sahara just stands there not caring one bit what really happened to her. She looked up at the sky it was getting darker. _'I will be changing from my angel to my vampire form and want blood. Maybe I could drink the blood of the people that are chancing this girl'._"

"Who is" Sora asked looking at Alex intently.

"Yeah who is?" Kitsune asked again, looking behind the girl.

"Bandits…" Alex said, but Sahara interrupted.

"How strong are they?" she said in the same monotone, not once looking at her.

Alex thought for a second, "Stronger then me, why?"

Sahara flinched and answered coldly, "Non of your concern!"

Kitsune and Sora knew she was mad and stepped back.

Kitsune looked at Alex and said, "Don't take her anger personally, she has snapped at us too. She is very bothered by something, but we have no idea what. I will tell you this once; Sahara and I have anger issues, and we can be really dangerous. So if you ever see Sahara eyes turn red run. She is not playing she _will_ kill you, no matter who you are. As for me you can tell when I am angry, and again don't try to stop us or we _will_ kill you."

Alex just nodded and looked at Sahara and noticed her hair had changed, to red with black tips, and instead of angel wings she had bat wings. She decided that she would ask about that a little later, seeing as she was mad and the bandits just came in to the clearing.

Sahara was looking at the leader. He had short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His eyes are what captivated her. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, with gray boots. He was also half angel and half vampire.

The guy looked Sahara up and down, and was about to say something but one of the others butted in. the one that butted in said lustfully, "Jiden, can we have some fun. Before we kill them?

'_Jiden was it hmm…'_ she thought, '_He looks familiar to me. But why?'_

Jiden came closer to the 4 girls and looked a Sahara while walking around her, stopping right in front of her.

"What am I a peace of meat?" Sahara asked raising an eyebrow.

Kitsune was about to attack, but Sahara stopped her with her hand. _'This guy, Jiden, looks strangely familiar to me and I want to know why!'_

"Come on Jiden, I want to kill them!" the same guy said.

"No!" Jiden said looking away from her. When he looked back he had this very sexy smile on.

That's when it hit her. She did know him, "Jiden, you were as I, trying to figure out why I looked familiar to you. Right?"

Jiden just looked at her and nodded.

"I think I figured it out. Was your grandmother name Rees?" Sahara said raising her eyebrow to him again.

Jiden just looked at her wondering what she ment. Then it hit him, "Yes her name was Rees. May I ask was your grandmother named Elisa? Your name would not happen to be, Sahara?"

She smiled, "Yes…" They hugged, "long time no see."

"Yeah…the last time I saw you was when you dropped Jayden off. I missed you."

Kitsune, Sora, Alex and the other bandits were confused as hell. These bandits were here to kill them, but Sahara and this Jiden person were acting like old friends.

"Um… Sahara? Have you forgotten he and his bandits want to kill us? And you are okay with that?" Kitsune said, getting nodes of agreement from Sora and Alex.

Sahara looked at them then back at Jiden, not knowing what to do. When one of the other bandits stepped forward, he was going to Alex.

She was in front of him in a blink of a eye. She smiled showing her pointed teeth, and before he had a chance to do anything he was dead.

Sahara through him in front of the other's, "Anyone else?"

Everyone but Jiden ran for their life. Jiden just rolled his eyes and looked at Sahara with lustful eyes. She smiled at him knowing full well what he wanted.

Kitsune and Sora walked in front of her. "Who is he?" They asked together.

She looked at them. "He is an old friend. Before I meet Kover, and all that stuff happened. At one point we were lovers."

"Oh…" They said not knowing what to say to that.

Alex walked up to them, "Do you think I could come with you for a while?"

Kitsune and Sora smiled and hugged Alex, and they song, "The more the merrier!"

Sahara looked at Jiden and smiled.

He smiled back, with the same lustful eyes.

They were leaving when Sahara bumped into someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were leaving the clearing when Sahara bumped into someone. She looked up to see a man with short black hair and beautiful purple eyes and black bat wings. He was dressed in a gray shirt and black paints and shoes.

He looked down at her 'cause he was at lest six feet compared to her five and a half feet.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm…" before he could finish.

Alex yelled, "Jessie!" She went over and hugged him.

"Hello sister." The man said, looking at her with a smile.

"Will you hurry up, Jessie!" A man said coming in to the clearing.

The man that walked in had short black hair with blonde hi-lights, and his eyes were indigo, he also had bat wings. He was wearing gray pants with black shoes, and a white shirt that said: Like what you? Sorry I'm taken!

"Look what I found are sister, and three beautiful women, Cody." Jessie said, making Kitsune and Sora blush.

Sahara just looked at Cody, "Kits, why does he look Familiar to me. Does he not look like someone we know? What do you think, Sora?" She asked looking Cody over again.

Kitsune looked him over and so did Sora. Kitsune was the one that spoke, "Yes he does. They both have indigo eyes."

Kitsune looked at Sora, they smiled and in a singsong voice said, and "Yup you're thinking about him you love him!"

Everyone was confused. Cody was the one to ask, "Whom do I look like?"

Sahara flinched at what they said, well sang, and her eyes had a red tint to them. She turned around slowly to them and said in a low but deadly voice, "How come every time I say something that is about him, you think I love him? How can anyone love an egotistic moron, self-centered bastard? Who only gets close to someone to sleep with time!"

They all stepped back a little scared. Alex recovered first and asked, "So who does he look like?"

"Kuronue," Sora and Kitsune said together, like it was nothing.

"Kuronue!" The three said in unison.

Jiden was looking on, not knowing what to do. So he just watched Sahara fly into a tree, muttering a few very colorful words.

"Yeah, ya know him?" Sora asked.

"Know him, he is are brother." Jessie said looking at her.

"How do you know him?" Cody asked what Jessie was about to say.

"Well that's compacted." Sora said.

"Why?"

"I meet him When Kitsune and Sahara brought me back to their camp. I don't know how they know him." She said.

They all looked at Kitsune. She sweet dropped, "I don't know how Sahara knows him but, I meet them when Youko saved me from my ex. By the why where is Sahara?"

Jiden looked at Sahara, "She went up in the tree."

They all looked at him. The girls forgot he was there he was so quit.

Jessie went up to see what was wrong.

"Um…I don't think that is wise." Jiden, Sora and Kitsune said at the same time. They looked at each other. Sora and Jiden lock eyes and she blushed, as did he. Kitsune saw this and smiled.

Jessie sat on the branch along side Sahara, as she looked at him with the red tint in her eyes still. She hissed, "What do you want?"

"What's wrong, Angel?" Jessie said looking at her. 'She is very pretty. No that's not the right word, beautiful is more like it,'

"What does it look like? I am cursing Kuronue out." She hissed again.

"Now, now I did nothing to you so calm down. Speaking of Kuronue, how did you meet him?"

She looked him up and down, "And why should I tell you?"

"Because I will not stop asking till you do." He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and jumped down. "If I have to tell you I will tell the others."

Kitsune, Sora, Cody, Jiden and Alex Watched as Jessie and Sahara jumped out of the tree.

"Everyone sit if you want to hear how I meet Kuronue." Sahara said leaning on the tree she jumped out of.

"Why all of a sudden are you telling us now?" Sora asked.

Still a little mad from before she snapped. "Because bat boy wants to know, and I don't want to repeat it more then once."

Sora gave and 'oh' and everyone got comfy, on ether a log or the grown.

Sahara sighed, "Okay, in order for you to understand how I meet Kuronue you all need to know my past 'cause it all blends together. Let me explain what I am, I am a half vampire half dark angel. Alex you saw me with black feather wings, black hair with red tips, but as you know see I have bat wings and red hair with black tips. By day I am an angel and by night I am a vampire. My mother was an angel and my father was a vampire. They both had a son before me, my two brothers.

"My mother died when I was young, after she died my father started drinking. He called his drinking a why to ease his pain. It did not hurt him as it hurt me. When he would drink he would become violent and beat me.

"Once I turned 16 he raped me…" She was stopped buy a group "What!"

The only one who did not say it Jiden because he already knew, he just wanted to know how she meet Kuronue.

"Wait, He raped you?" Sora and Jessie asked at the same time.

"Why would he rape his own daughter?" Kitsune asked with her head to the side.

Cody just looked at Sahara not knowing what to say.

"Yes he raped me. He did it 'cause I looked so much like my mom. So any ways, when I was a 100 and something I killed him, 'cause I could not leave unless I had a mate.

"My father ruled the southern lands just so you know. I let the guy; his name is Sorrow, who came next in line if I did not want to rule take control of the land. For letting him have the land, he let me stay and keep my position as princess…and rule under him. Not like a mate seeing as he was bi or guy, I never found out witch one. He, dare I say was like a father to me. I staid under him for about a 100 years, I still do I can return whenever I want.

"Anyways I left 'cause I was bored there. I became a little thief stealing the things I needed to survive…"

Everyone looked confused, "Why would you leave a good life for thievery?" Kitsune asked.

"I just said I was bored of that place." She answered in a monotone.

"Oh. Hehheh." The she-fox said blushing a little.

"Well anyways one day I got caught, by non-other then Kover, lord of the jackasses, ops I mean north." Sahara said with a smile, "I was on his land and stole some of his gold. Lets just say I did not make it out of there. He forested me to become his mate, because he did not want to marry this girl, she was the princess of the east. He is a full dark angel. I was around 216 years old give or take, to be honest I don't even know how old I am not I am around 318 I think.

"But back to what I was saying, I would not listen to him so he would beat me. I staid there, not by will might I add, for 50 years then he got me knocked up. I had a son, named Jayden. I snuck out and took him to my grandmother's village so she could raise him, 'cause I could not. That is how I know Jiden; I use to spend summers there when I was a kid and young adult. That was the last time I saw him, till now. Well anyways Kover found out I was gone he sent his army after me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sahara looks up at the sky with her silver eyes. She almost looked like she was going to cry 'cause her eyes had a blue tint.

Kitsune looked at her, as did Sora, "You okay?" Kitsune asked. Sahara looked at her the tint was gone. "Yeah I am fine. As I was saying…" "Get her!" One of the guys said. "Damn, damn, damn, damn…will they ever give up? They have been caching me for a day and a half Sigh no…I guess not." She said while running away from the army men. She kept running till she ran into someone, who fell into the lake he was sitting by bringing her with him. They both came up for air. She looked at him and said, "Sorry, did not see you." "S'kay. Why were you running little angel?" He asked looking at her" "My suppose to be mate's army is after me, again." "Why?" "'Cause I snuck out. Trying to get away."

"Oh…so…" He was about to ask something but Sahara stopped him and took him under the water, just as 5 or so army guys came into the clearing.

The men looked around but did not see any trace of her, so they left.

The two came up again and Sahara said, "Sorry," to the man again.

"That's okay, so this all started cause you were running away from your 'mate'?" The guy said going to the edge getting out.

""Yup." Sahara swam over to the edge too.

The guy bent down giving her his hand to help her out.

She looked up at him in aw. This was the first time she really got a good look at him.

He was very tall to begin with. He had really long pitch-black hair, which was up in a ponytail, and now wet. His eyes were a very beautiful indigo color. His cloths witch were now wet, consisted of a black vest and gray baggie pants. He also had string or something around both arms and black shoes.

He smiled at her, "So are you ganna say in there all day, or get out?"

She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up; as she was getting her other foot out, she hit it on the edge of the lake and fell on top of the gut. Who caught her, and smiled.

"We are becoming close friends, aren't we?" The guy teased making her blush. "By the way, my name is Kuronue. What's yours?"

"Sahara." She said getting up and retrieving the very beaten hat, that had no top, she saw at the edge of the lake before. She gave it to Kuronue, "Here." he put it on.

"Thank you."

"Well, I best be going. I have something to take care of." She said spreading her wings.

"That how I meet the dumb ass, ops I mean Kuronue." Sahara said with a smile

Everyone looked at her, "Why do you call him a dumb ass?" Alex asked.

She looked at her, "Because he is one. I call him everything. We always bicker just ask Kitsune and Sora.

The two just nod their heads in agreement. Kitsune was the one to speak, "When I first met Sahara she already know him."

"But why?" Cody asked.

Sahara looked at him and was thoughtful. Then said, "I really don't know why."

"I think they bicker to hide their true feelings." Sora said to Alex.

Sahara gave her a death glare, but said nothing.

"Well, well if it isn't the half breed." A male's voice said.

The others jumped, but not Sahara her eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want, Kover?" She hissed, and went into a defensive position, as did Sora and Kitsune. They both knew what he had done before the others.

Kover had long greenish hair and blue eyes. He is tall almost 6 feet. Everything he wore was back, black pants and skintight shirt and boots.

He looked at the three girls ready to attack him, and he smiled at Sahara.

"Looks like you have some loyal friends." He laughed then went on, "Why don't you come back to me? After all we did have some fun times, did we not?"

"No we did not, I never had fun with you. You are the one who had fun; beating me and making me have Jayden!" Sahara hissed, her eyes slowly turning red. She turned to Kitsune and Sora, "Take them back to the hideout, I might lose it and I don't want to hurt any of you. Okay."

Kitsune and Sora saw my eyes and backed up. Kitsune was the one to speak first, "I don't want to leave you here 'Hara, but I don't want to die ether."

"Yeah, same with me. I love you like a sister, but I don't want to lose my life." Sora said with a weak smile.

They gathered everyone up and left the sight as fast as they could.

Sahara turned back to Kover; her eyes were fully dark red now, and her fangs showing. "Leave now, if you value your life."

Kover stepped forward and laughed, "You are so beautiful when you're angry."

"Stop your shit, Kover what do you want?" She hissed and stepped back.

"Why, I want you my sweet. I always wanted you. So come back with me, will you? What do you say?"

"I say fuck you, and go to hell." She attacked him and almost hit him, but he grabbed her before she could.

"Now, now don't be so hasty. I just want to talk." He said looking into her eyes, which were still red. "All I want to know is where my son is."

"You will never have him. I would rather die then let him become like you." Sahara said and spat in his face.

He let her go, and as he did she punched his face in kicked him were the sun don't shine. He fell backward; she looked down at him, as she took her long sward out and pointed it at his neck.

His eyes widened, "Where the hell did you get that!"

"I had it made dumb ass, and the best part is I can only use it." Sahara said and was about to kill him, but he disappeared.

Before he left he said, "I will be back, my dark vampire."

Sahara sighed and few to the hideout.

Kitsune and the others made it back to the hideout and got settled.

Sora sighed, "I hope Sahara will be okay."

Kitsune smiled sitting on the recliner, witch she clamed as hers, "She will be fine, Sora. You know how she fights, explicitly when she is mad, and to top it off she has three swards."

"She does? Where were they? I did not see them." Jessie said from the couch.

"Oh, she summons them with her powers. They are her secret weapons." Kitsune said.

"Well they aren't so secret anymore, know are they Kits?" Sahara said coming into the room.

"Hehheh…no" She said and hung her head. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Sahara said and sat by Jiden.

The door opened and in came two men. One was very tall he had really long pitch-black hair, which was up in a ponytail. He was warring a very old hat that had no top. His eyes were a very beautiful indigo color. His cloths consisted of a black vest and gray baggie pants. He also had string or something around both arms and black shoes.

The second one had long silver hair with two fox ears and beautiful golden eyes. His cloths were a white tonic, pants and shoes. He was also as tall as the other ones. Swaying behind him was a silver tail.

The fox was about to say something but when Kitsune saw him she yelled "Youko!" and put him in a death hug.

The other one looked at Sahara, who was cleaning her sward, "No hello?" He asked her, kinda in envy of Youko and Kitsune.

She looked up at him and said, "Hello…" then went back to her sward.

Youko, Kitsune and Sora sweat drooped.

Kuronue looked at her then at Youko who was now being smothered by Kitsune. "Why can't you be like that? And why do you spend so much time cleaning that stupid sward."

Sahara looked at Kitsune and Youko then at Kuronue, "Because, I don't like you like that, that's why! … And the sward has a name, Jiko, use it dumb ass."

"Stop calling me dumb ass, wench!"

"Bastard!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Jackass!"

"Whore!"

"Will you two stop!" Sora and Kitsune yelled.

Sahara looked at them. Then at everyone else, "Told you we fight."

"What are they doing here?" Kuronue asked looking at his family.

Sahara stared at him, "They wanted to stop by. Got a problem with that?"

Kuronue looked at her, 'Damn she is in feisty mood tonight, wonder what happened.' "No I was just wondering." He looked over at Jiden, who was sitting next to her. "Who is he?"

Jiden looked at him, "Jiden, I'm an old friend of Sahara." He turned back to Sahara.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sahara said, "What me to show any of you to your rooms?"

Alex, Cody and Jessie all said no. Jiden said yes.

Jiden fallowed her out of the room.

Kuronue sat down were Sahara was sitting, "I don't like him." He said after Jiden and Sahara were out of the room.

The others looked at him and Youko said, "You just don't like him because, you think he will take Sahara way. I think she likes you, as much as you like her. Just by the way she fights with you."

Kuronue smiled at him, and then turned to his family. "So why are you here?"

"Just to hang." Cody said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Youko, Kuronue and the others, besides Jiden and Sahara who went upstairs, were in the living room.

"So Kuronue…how do you know them?" Youko asked looking at Alex. Cody and Jessie.

Kuronue sighed, "Sadly they are my older brothers and younger sister."

"What do you mean sadly, younger brother?" Cody said putting him in a headlock.

"Ug…nothing…" Kuronue said trying to break free, "Let me go, Cody!" Cody let go. "So you are just here to hang?"

"Yeah," Alex said and added, "I owe Sahara for saving me. Seeing as she knew the leader."

"Yeah, Jiden was the leader of the men that were chasing here. Then we talked for a bit. Then Kover came." Kitsune said.

"What! Kover was around here!" Kuronue yelled, then asked, "What happened back in the woods?"

Jessie was the one who answered, "We don't know. Sahara eyes were turning red and she told us to leave. She did not want to hurt us.

Sahara was leading Jiden to the room he could use while he was here. "Here you can use this one." She said pointing to a room. "My room is this one across from the room next to you, and says 'KEEP OUT!"

"Okay," Jiden said and got a lustful look. He pushed her up to her door, "Can we have a little fun. Like old times?" He whispered in her ear, while kissing it.

Sahara smiled knowing full well what he wanted. She opened her door and smiled at him. He smiled and backed her up into her room. And closed the door locking it.

He kissed her lips and pushed her onto her bed with him on top. He looked down at her chest and smiled he touched them. Sahara sat up and took her shirt off. Jiden smiled while tacking his off. They made out for a while while touching each other. Jiden took off her pants leaving her in her bra and underwear. She took off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

Jiden looked down at her body, "Can we go all the way?"

Sahara looked it to his eyes; her eyes turning light red almost pink. "Yes we can, but only this once. Okay."

Jiden sighed, "Okay"

He kissed her again and took her bra off. He touched her bare chest, and squeezed them. He leaned down and sucks on one. Sahara moans and smiles. "Just like old times."

Jiden nodded and continued. Sahara stopped him and pushed him back. She took his boxers off showing his hard pines. She looked up at him and had a wicked grin. She put her hands at the base of it and her mouth at the top and put what she could in her mouth. When she come up so did her hand. She repeated it for a few. Jiden moaned as she did this Until Jiden stopped her, "I want to eat you out."

Sahara looked at him, "If you want."

He smiled and laid her back on the bed. He went down to her underwear. He rubbed the area with the underwear on. Then he took them off and rubbed without for a minute or two. Then licked it and ate her out for a while, as she moaned. He smiled and kissed her lips. "You ready?" he asked

All she did was nod. She then looked at him and said, "Over there in the top drawer is a condom. I want you to use it."

Jiden sighed he really did not want to use one, but he understood why she told him to. So he got up and got one and put it on. He got back on top of her and entered her, going slowly at first then faster and faster. They went like that for a while then Sahara got on top riding him for a while. Then he returned to the top.

Everyone down stairs was doing their own thing. Kuronue, Youko, Cody and Jessie were playing cards. Kitsune, Sora and Alex were watching T.V and talking.

"I wonder if Sahara is still mad?" Kitsune said.

"Yeah, me to." Sora said.

"Huh…I wonder if her and that guy are doing anything." Kuronue said in spit.

"Come down, Kuro. Like I said before I think she likes you just as mush as you like her." Youko said.

"Kuronue, we all found a lot of stuff out today about her. The reason I think she fights with you is she does not know how to show her true feeling. Seeing as she has been through a lot of pain through out the years, with her dad and Kover." Kitsune said looking at Kuronue.

"What? I never knew that." He said.

Sora piped in, "And also I think one of the few guys she does trust is Jiden, because he has always been there for her. So try to trust him."

"Hmm," Was all Kuronue said.

"Can we stop now? It's starting to hurt." Sahara said.

"Sure." Jiden said going faster till he came, and pulled out. They both got dressed and sat on her bed. "I probably should have asked this before we did any thing. But are you and Kuronue…"

"What…together?" Sahara said and thought a moment, "I really don't know. We are always fighting, but to be honest. I like it."

Jiden smiled, "So you do like him. You know your friend Sora she is kinda cute.

She looked at him oddly, "You like Sora?"

Jiden blushed.

Sahara got this looked, and ran down stairs shouting, "Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love!"

Jiden was chasing her saying, "Shut up will you!"

Everyone was looking at them funny.

"Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love! Jiden's in love!" She said running around the room, till Jiden tackled her to the ground. She pushed him off. She had a big smile on her face, and walked up to Sora. "Guess what." She said.

Sora looked at her, "What?"

"Jiden…"

Jiden, who was blushing madly, tackled her again. "Shut it!" He said covering her mouth.

"Mut I wama tmll!" She tried to say.

"No!"

"What's going on?" Sora and Kitsune asked together.

Sahara broke out of his hands and yelled, "Jiden likes Sora!" She was tackled again and was weaseling on the floor with a bright red Jiden.

Everyone sweat dropped and way looking at the two.

When someone came crashing through the ruff, "Sorry." The person said standing up.

Everyone got a good look at him. He had black hair and purple eyes, and was in all black. He looks at Jiden and Sahara on the ground, "okay enough you two." He said tacking hold of Jiden.

Sahara was about to say something when Alex said, "Nickalie…is that you?"

"Yup its me, Alex." He said and dropped Jiden, as Alex hugged him.

"Oh great he's here." Kuronue said, rolling his eyes.

"And what is wrong with him?!" Sahara said and hit him on the head.

"Owe…nothing…why did you hit me?" Kuronue asked rubbing his head.

"Just because." She said and hit him again.

"You know him, Alex? He is cute" Kitsune said while looking Nickalie up and down.

"Kit!" Youko said getting a little angry because she was his mate.

"Yes I know him. We are dating." Alex replied.

"You are!" Kitsune said.

"Yes," Nickalie said and looked at Jiden and Sahara. "Long time no see."

"You know him!" Everyone said but, Nickalie, Sahara and Jiden.

"I kind a figured Jiden knew him 'cause he stopped him, but you know him as well Kuronue asked looking at him.

"Yes I know him. He is my cousin, on my fathers side." Sahara said not really caring.

"And me and Nickalie grow up in the same village." Jiden added.

"Cousin? How come I did not know about him?" Kuronue said.

She looked at him and was about to say something

"OH no not another fight." Kitsune said.

"Why do you want to know? You do not need to know every man in my life!" Sahara yelled.

"Because I just do!" And who else do I not know about!" He snapped back.

"Well you do not need to know, Dumb ass!"

"Bitch don't call me dumb ass!

"Don't call me bitch, I am not a dog! Sexiest bastard!"

"I am not sexiest! Whore!"

"Gay Sexiest Dumb Ass Bastard!"

Kuronue was about to say something back when Sora yelled, "Will you two stop it and say you like each other already!"

Kuronue and Sahara looked at each other then looked away. "Never!" They both said.

"How could anyone love that!" Sahara said.

"Don't respond, Kuronue." Youko said.

"Well any ways, the reason I am here is Granny wants to see you. It about Jayden."

"Who is Jayden?" Kuronue and Youko asked.

"He is my son." Sahara said.

"You have a son!" Kuronue yelled.

"Yes."

"Sahara, you never told them?" Nickalie asked.

"You knew she had a son?" Alex asked Nickalie.

"You told him and not me!!" Kuronue asked a little hurt and annoyed.

"The only reason he knows is our grandmother has him." Sahara said with her eyes closed.

"The little boy that I saw there was Jayden?" Alex asked.

"Yes that was him, him and he is doing fine."

"I will go with you. I want to see him anyways." Sahara said walking over to Nickalie.

"I want to come!" Kuronue said jumping up.

"Stay here! I will be back in a few days." She said and left.

"She will be fine. Don't worry, Kuronue." Nickalie said and left too.

They were in the air soaring high. When Nickalie look at her, "You okay?"

She turned to him, "Yeah I am fine. Its just I need to get something's back, or I will die."

Nickalie looked at her oddly, "What do you mean?"

"I need to get my hearts back, or I will die in two full moons time." She answered.

"You will! Where are they?" He asked a bit worried.

"Kover has it. That's the problem, I can not get into the place without getting caught." Sahara said a little down.

Nickalie thought a moment, "Do the others know?"

"No, and I don't want them to. This will be are secret. Please don't tell them."

"Sahara! How can I not! You are ganna die, that's a big deal!"

"Nicky, please." She begged.

He sighed, "I don't like it, but fine it's a vampires secret." Then looked up at the new moon.

"Look, Nicky we are here." She said pointing to the village.

"Yeah…he will be glade to see you."

"Hmm, you man Jayden? Yeah I missed him. He is my son, even though I hate his jackass of a father."

"Haha…you're back to your ol' self." Nickalie said falling to the grown.

"Get back here, Bat!" Sahara said going into a dive to get him.

"Haha you're back. Ow!" He said hitting the grown.

She pined him, "What's so funny?" She asked while shacking him.

"Hahaha…"

"Well I see ye are back." Said an old woman with gray hair and eyes..

"Grandma." Nickalie said pushing Sahara off him.

"Mama your back!" Said a little boy about 6 with black hair and silver eyes, come running up to Sahara and hugged her.

"My little boy how are you? She asked hugging him back.

"Good mama. Will you be staying?" he asked then looked at Nickalie and his grate grandmother.

"I will be, but only for a day or two. How would you like to came home with me?" She asked with a smile.

"I would love to." Jayden said

"Jayden." Their grandmother said.

"Yes Gramgram?"

"Can you go play? I would like to talk to your mother."

"Okay." He said and ran off to play with the other kids.

The adults all went in to the hut.

Kuronue was in the living room with his two brothers and Jiden. Kitsune and Youko went to bed and Alex and Sora were in the kitchen. He was still sulking.

"You know bro. I think Youko is right. I do think she likes you, but you both are very stubborn." Jessie said to the sulking bat demon.

"I think she does too." Jiden said.

Kuronue looked at the half vampire, "What would you know?" He spat.

"You would be surprised." Jiden answered simply.

"Ha, I would love to believe that!"

"I've known Sahara a lot longer then you! I've also known her when she had her hearts!" Jiden said raising his voice ever so slightly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked.

Jiden looked at him oddly, "You mean she never told you…Utoh…Never mind. Its not my place to say."

"No, no you said it! Now spill" Kuronue said looking right into Jiden ocean blue eyes.

"Um…I can't its not my place." Jiden said turning away and going into the kitchen.

"Why will he not talk?" Kuronue said looking at his brothers.

"If Sahara want you to know she will tell you bro." Cody said looking at Kuronue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you want to talk about?" Sahara asked going into the hut.

"Come sit, child." She said and sat at the table, and looked at her. "Has Kover got to ye yet?"

"Yes." Sahara said looking around the hut.

"I see. Well be on guard, okay child."

"I know, El." She said looking out the window.

"Here." Elisa said and handed her a ruby red pendent, "This will keep ye from going under his trance. Okay were it at all times got that."

"Yes El, I got it. Now if you don't mind can I…"

"You can't leave yet." Nickalie said cutting me off.

"And why can't I?" Sahara said tackled him to the ground, "Well answer me punk!"

"Haha…I haha can't haha while you are tickling me!" He said and flipped her over, and started to tickle her.

"Ay child its good to see ye back…" Elisa said.

Nickalie stopped and Sahara got up, "What do you mean?"

"Well ever since ye were with Kover ye have been different. Ye never laughed, its good to hear it again."

"Hmm…do you mind if I stay for a day your two?" Sahara asked not wanting to leave just yet.

Elisa looked at her with a warm smile. "I don't mind. Ye are welcome here anytime."

Sahara hugged her and went outside looking around. Nickalie fallowed her. "So, is Faith's bar still here?" She asked looking around for it.

Nickalie smiled, "Yes, she wondered when you would be coming back."

She was a little taken aback when he said it. "Why?"

"He surged, "I really don't know.

Sahara found the bar and went in. Like always it was full of males and a few females'. She walked up to the bar. "I would like to have a bottle of your best whisky." She said to the dark haired female vampire with her back turned.

When she looked to see whom it was that ordered she dropped the bottle she was holding. "Sahara, you've come back!" She said and jumped over the bar and hugged her.

Sahara chocked 'cause she was hugging her so tight, but managed to say, "Nice to see you too, Faith. But you are chocking me."

Faith let go with a week smile. "Sorry."

"So how is the bar holding up?" Sahara asked looking around.

"It's doing good, as you can see. All the guys have been asking 'bout you."

"Really, a lot of things have changed since I left here." She answered in a deadly voice.

"Like what?" Faith asked wanting to know.

Sahara sighed and said, "Like my trust in guys, and the fact that I have no vampire heart right now."

"Oh, 'Hara! Well you are the one that left." She said almost chocking on her drink.

Sahara sighed, "Right now I have only my angel heart. So I only have emotions in that form. When I last saw you I had both."

"Oh, 'Hara. I feel so bad for you." Faith said and hugged her again.

"It's not your fault." She said looking right at her.

Nickalie was talking to a friend and then came over to the two girls. "Hi Faith." He said sitting down next to Sahara.

Faith looked at him with lust filled eyes, but they quickly changed when Sahara looked at her. "Hi Nikki" She said.

"Nick could you do me a favor? Could you get some of Luna's famous chocolate?" Sahara said still looking right at Faith.

"Sure." He said and left.

She then was looking at Faith with stern eyes. "Hands off him, Faith!"

Faith looked at her with a what-do-you-mean look and said, "Why not? He is not taken."

"Yes he is. He has a girlfriend." Sahara said tacking a sip of her drink.

"No he does not! No one in the village…" She tried to say, but Sahara cut her off.

"She is not from this village." She said looking at Faith's face to see her reaction.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I would not have said anything but she happens to be the sister of a friend of mine."

Faith got mad and said, "What's her name?"

"Alexandra." Sahara said coolly.

"That wench! He would pick her over me!"

"I'm sorry, but he loves her and I will not stop true love." She paid for her dink and left and Nickalie was coming back. "We need to go!"

"Why?" He asked confused, but followed nonetheless.

When they were out of sight of the bar Sahara turned to him. "You know Faith likes, I mean loves you?"

He sighed, "Yes I know. I could se it in her eyes, but I love Alex."

"I know, and I told her that and to keep her hands off. I don't know if she will listen or not, but I do know she will not go after Alex."

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that?"

She stopped walking and looked at him with a smile. "You don't notice it do you. Well I did when I lived here. She lusts after a new guy every week. So she will find someone new in a day or two."

He laughed, but did not say a word, and continued walking. He knew she was right so they dropped it.

They walked around a little more and Sahara noticed the old playground. "Nikki, are the swing still up?"

He looked at her oddly, "Yes, why?"

"I wanna swing!" She said in a childish voice. 'Hey I may not have my hearts, but I can still have fun.'

They walked to the swings and she started to swing.

Nickalie was sitting on the swing next to her an said, I'm going to ask Alex to marry me."

She fell of the swing backwards. "W…W…What!?"

"I'm going to ask Alex to marry me."

"That's what I thought you said." Sahara said and got up. "Well all I have to say is go for it. I can tell she loves you, and you love her."

They went back to their grandmother's house.

Sahara staid there for two days. Her Nickalie and Jayden were on their way back. When she sensed Kover near by, "Nick, He is near. I'm going on ahead."

"Be careful!" He said looking at her.

She smiled and ran ahead. Thanks to her super good hearing she heard the whole conversation, which was going on at the house.

"Kover! What the hell are you doing here!" Kuronue hissed.

"Good too see you to, Kuro. Long time no see." Kover said.

Then she heard a thud and figured Kuronue attacked Kover.

"Stay away from Sahara. She wants nothing to do with you!" Kuronue said in a very deadly tone.

"Now, now why so mad, Kuro." Kover said in a calm voice, then Sahara heard another thud. "You know full well I always get what I want. I want her back, and no one else will ever have her."

"Get out of here Kover!" Kuronue yelled.

Sahara broke the door down and was very angry. Her eyes were blood red, and she said in a low but deadly voice, "Get out of my home!"

Kover looked at her, "Mad I see. Well let's show them what you're really like.

Kover was trying to control her. Her eyes went glassy and she walked over to him, and he smiled.

Her mind: "Youko, Kuro, I'm pretending to be under his spell. So don't look so scared. Okay." she said to them.

"Okay." They both said, still a bit worried.

"I need you to act like you don't know."

"Fine." They said.

"See that thing on his belt, the bag, Youko?"

"Yes."

"Can you get it?"

"Yes, that will be easy."

Back too normal:

Kover smiled evilly as he saw the look on the other faces. "You see, Kuronue. I always get what I want…" Kover said.

"Let her go!" He hissed.

"Hahaha…Sahara kiss me!"

"Yes master!" 'Now.' She said you Kover and thought to Youko. She kiss Kover, then heard Youko say he had it. That was the time for her plan to start. She bit down on Kover's tongue that had found its way into her mouth.

"Ow… I did not tell you to do that!" Kover said angrily.

"Oh my bad Master Jackass. I can't be put under your control. Thanks to my Grandmother." Sahara said with a smile.

"What but you…"

"I pretended to be under your control. I want what belongs to me. Now die!" Sahara yelled and stabs him, but he took off before she could hit him. "Jackass!" She hissed.

"Mommy are you okay. I was worried that he would kill you." Jayden said running in.

"Come and met my friends." Everyone but Nickalie and Alex looked at the boy in shock. "Meet Kitsune and Youko, they are mates I think." Sahara said.

Kitsune looked at him then at Sahara. "Ya know he looks like you, Sahara. Hello Jayden, nice to meet you." Kitsune said and shacks his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Kitsune and Mr. Youko." Jayden said and bowed.

"This is Jessie and Cody, Alex's brothers."

"Hey." They both said.

"Hello Mr. Jessie and Mr. Cody." He said and bowed again.

"You already know Jiden, next to him is Sora."

"Hello, Miss. Sora"

"Oh that is so cute" Sora said

"And last but not lest Kuronue, Alex's other brother." Sahara said and pointed to him, who was looking right at the boy.

"Hello Mr. Kuronue, my mother speaks highly of you when I see her." Jayden said and bows one last time.

"He is so polite, it so cute!" Kitsune said.

"Yeah. Well that is from living with his grandmother." Sahara said then looked at Youko, "You got it?"

He smiled, "Yup…what's in it?" He asked handing it to her.

"Its my angel heart." Sahara said calmly.

Everyone sweet drooped.

"Your what?" Sora and Kitsune asked looking at her a little scared.

"Its my angel heart. I have two hearts one angel and one vampire." Sahara said.

Nickalie looked at Sahara and said in her mind: ' You ganna tell them?'

'No I will make up something.' She said back.

All he did was shack his head and said nothing more.

"Um, Sahara. How can you live with out your hearts?" Sora asked.

Nickalie just looked at Sahara wanting to see how she will get out of this.

"Well you see I can live with out them. I need them for my powers and my emotions. Kover took my hearts to make sure I would never fall in love, but now I have my angel heart. Now all I have to do is get my vampire heart. Witch is the hard part."

"Um…Sahara how you going to get it inside you?" Alex asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She said with a creepy smile.

Sahara went to her room and looked around, it was still the same. The walls were blood red and the floors were black. The bed was blood red and black as were the curtains. She had many bookcases around the room and one looked steps. An on top of it was a pitcher of her mom. She removed the pitcher to revile a crawl space just big enough for a full grown adult to fit through. She crawled through and at the end was a room that no one but Kuronue knew about. She got up and looked around. The room was not that big but big enough. It was a dark green and black. It had a window to the east showing the crescent moon. Opposite the window was a door that had a lock on it. She opened the door and inside the door are jars of blood.

She drank the blood and looked out the window, at the mountains in the background. It was so beautiful. She looked at the bag. "Its now or never." She said and took the heart out and one swallowed it.

"Ya know that is one of the most disturbing thing I ever seen you do." Kuronue said making her jump

"Hi Kuro." Sahara said in a monotone.

"Hmm…no hi dumb ass or jackass or…" He said coming closer to her.

"No I don't feel like it right now." She said looking at him. 'I have to say, he is very sexy and hansom. What am I saying he is a guy. All they want is one thing…but I am just so attracted to him'

"Oh, that's different. You usually call me something here and there." He said coming even closer.

"Yeah, well not to day." She said on the ledge of the window. A small blood tear comes down and Kuronue wipes it away keeping his hand at the side of her face. She looked up at him.

"You are stubborn and unpleasant sometimes, and hard to get along with. But I will help you get your other heart back any way I can. I love you and nothing will change that." He said and kissed her. She surprisingly kissed him back.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, "You love me?" She said looking up at him.

"Yes I do and nothing will change that. Do you love me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Sahara looked at him her eyes had a slight pinkish tone to them, but he did not notice. 'I do love him, but…he can't know it not yet.' "Kuro,"

"Yes?"

"I don't love you like that."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" he yelled backing up.

"It was a reaction."

"Okay then, why do you fight with me so much?" he said shacking his head not wanting to believe it.

She looked at him and said calmly, "Look, from the first time I meet you. You want to get into my pants. Well its not going to happen buddy. I am not that easy to get in bed. Unlike all the girl you get, just to sleep with."

He looked at me hurt and said, "Youko and Jiden were wrong."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They said you fight with me cause you like me."

"Well then they are wrong." She said looking tight into his eyes.

Kuronue stormed out.

She watched him go, "I'm sorry Kuro. Once this is all over you will know my true feeling, my sweet." She went back to her room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Sahara woke up to the light hitting her eyes. She starched and got up. She took a shower, got dressed and walked down stared. To be confronted by Kitsune and Sora._

"_What did you say to Kuro last nigh?" Kitsune asked._

"_I told him I did not love him." She answered looking at them._

"_What!" They both yelled._

"_How could you!" Sora said ashamed._

"_Easily." Sahara said not really caring._

"_He loves you!" Kitsune almost yelled._

"_I know, but I don't love him!"_

"_And why not!"_

"_Because…I can't love him! I'm ganna die in two-moons time! So why bother loving him. If I can't keep him!" Sahara yelled._

"_Wait your…dieing?" Kitsune said not wanting to believe what she just heard._

_Sora was speechless._

_Sahara looked at them. She said it she will have to tell them. "If I don't get my vampire heart in two full moons time I will die. My angel heart can't support my body, and I cannot live without ether. The longest I can live without ether or just one is seven years and it will be seven years in two months. So I need my vampire heart back soon or I am gone."_

_Sora and Kitsune looked at each other, "Why did you not try to get both back till now?" Sora asked._

"_Because I did not want to get caught. And two I was having fun with you all." Sahara said with a sheepish smile._

_Nether knew what to say as Sahara looked at them._

_Alex, Cody and Jessie looked at her as they were coming in._

"_So you are saying you had no hearts?" Jessie said._

"_Yes when I have no hearts I have very little emotions, and you been there how long?" She answered._

_Jessie walked up to her, "From the start…so is that why you never really smile."_

_She looked at him, "Yes, I never really smile because I really don't like showing what I am feeling." She said like it was nothing._

Cody looked at Jessie and sent him a telepathic message. 'You like her.'

'Will you stop that. She's Kuro's…I don't have a chance.' Jessie said back.

'Do you want her?'

'Yes I want her but I…'

'Leave that to me. You can ask her out and get to know her and stuff.' Cody said in an all-knowing tone.

Jessie cut off the conversation not wanting to hear more. He looked at Sahara who was looking directly at him. "Did you hear what we were saying?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, but only I did. Kuronue found something to steal and left with Youko and Kitsune. Alex and Nickalie when out and Sora went somewhere with Jiden. So its only you me and Cody." Sahara said with a smile

"Were is Jayden? And all this happened when me and Cody were talking."

"He is in my room, and yes."

Cody slipped out leaving just the two of them.

"Looks like we are alone." Jessie said, and then added. "Want to do something?"

"Like what?" Sahara asked raising an eyebrow.

He thought a moment, "How 'bout a movie, dinner or the carnival?"

Sahara smiled, "How 'bout all three, but in this order. The carnival, dinner and then a movie."

Jessie smiled and said. "Okay."

They walked to the carnival. "So how do you think you will get your other heart back." Jessie asked as they walked.

"I don't know. It will be heard. Kover has it in a volt. She said looking down.

"I'll help you in any way I can." Jessie said with a big smile.

Sahara looked at him, "I'm sorry I keep comparing you to Kuro, but you act just like him. He said the same thing."

"Ah, that's okay. Do you mind if u ask you something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Well one do you love Kuronue? And two would I…"

"Ever have a chance?" Sahara said with a knowing smile.

"Well yes." Jessie said with his head down.

She did not answer him as they walked in to the carnival. They walked around till she spotted a stuffed wolf that she wanted. "Oh I want that!" She said and pointed to it.

The wolf was at a booth were you had to make bull's-eyes with a bow and arrows.

"You want it?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, but you…" She did not get to finish because Jessie was already asking how many rounds he needed to get it.

The person behind the booth looked at him and said "Three."

Jessie put money down for three tries and picked up the bow. He made three perfect bull's-eyes.

"Well here is your prize." The man said not really caring.

Jessie walks back to her and handed her the wolf plushy. "Here."

She was speechless, "Thank you Jessie" She said and hugged him.

"Your welcome," They started to walk again. "You hungry?"

Sahara looked at him, "Now that you say it. I am."

Jessie looked at all the stands and found a hotdog stand. "How 'bout a hotdog to hold us over.

"Okay…"

They walked over to the Hotdog stand and Jessie orders and pays for both of them. They find an empty bench and sat.

"Okay, lets see we left about 12 and its 1…" Jessie thinks, "What time should we go to dinner?"

Sahara thought a moment, "How 'bout around 5 we go to dinner. Then after that go see a movie.

"Okay, what movie do you want to see?"

"How 'bout we go see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie?"

"Okay. What do you want to do till dinner?"

"Let go on some rides."

5:00: Jessie and Sahara were at an Italian Restaurant. They just ordered what they wanted and stared to talk.

"You know, you never answered me." Jessie said looking right at Sahara.

"Answered what?" Sahara said with a teasing smile.

"One if you love Kuro and two if I have a chance." Jessie said.

"Well first off, if you did not have a chance with me. Then would I be here with you now? And two don't tell any one this not even Kuro. Yes I do love him, but I just don't see the point right now, till I get both my hearts to be with him. Cause I can't love him like he would me. It will be dark soon." She said looking at the sky from the window.

"So, oh yeah. You change at night and you don't have emotions in that form yet."

"Yeah, so I will tell you this. Yes I do like you, but I do love your brother. I have known him longer, and I don't want to losses him. At lest not yet." Sahara said.

Jessie put on a small smile, "You like me that's all I wanted it hear. I'm just happy you came today."

"Thank you for the wolf, cat and bear." Sahara said with a smile.

They ate and about 7:30 they went to the movies. The movie let out about 10:30 and they started home.

"Thank you for everything, Jess." Sahara said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are very welcome." He said touching his cheek.

They got home and everyone but Kuronue was in bed, "Nice of you to come home."

Sahara looked at Him that to Jessie and handed him the bear. "Here I want you to have this to remember the night." She said and kissed his cheek again. Then went to her room.

Kuronue looked at him full of hate.

Jessie just looked back, "Look bro. Nothing happened we just went out. It was a friendly day not like a date." That was all he said and left.

Sahara was in the kitchen with the wolf and the cat eating a midnight snack. Thinking of the day she had with Jessie, when Cody cam in.

"Hello there." He said sitting by her

"Hi" She said back.

"So did you have a nice day with my bro?" Cody asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Sahara said and looked at him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Just wanted to know. Ya know he does like you."

"Yes I know…" She answered him looking down.

"Do you like Kuronue?" Cody asked looking right at her.

She did not answer him or look at him, "Look I will tell you what I told Jessie, and don't tell Kuro. Yes I love Kuro, but I see not point in doing anything about it. Till I get my other heart, the reason for it is. I know he want a child but I would die before I would be able to give birth."

Cody just looked at her. "So then why not get with him. When you first new you loved him?"

"Look I always liked him, but I did not really want to admit I loved him. Not until I can truly say I love him." Sahara said, and then added, "and also, I do kinda like Jessie. I just have known Kuro longer. I don't know any more who I want."

Cody smiled, "You will have to listen to your heart, in the end you will know who you will love. No one can make you love them, but give Jessie a chance. He never really loved a girl before."

She looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Jessie is bi, he had a few girlfriends but they never lasted when they found out that he liked guys."

"Hmm…I like that." She said with an evil smile.

"What?" Cody said with a weird look.

"I like bi/gay guys." Sahara said with the same smile.

"Why?"

"They are more fun and easy to talk to."

"Oh…you know, your weird." Cody laughed.

"You just noticed…you're slow." She laughed back. "You know what."

"What?" Cady said tacking a bite out of an apple.

"I would still be kin even if I did not marry one of your brothers."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't tell Alex but Nick is going to ask her to marry him."

"So. How would that make you kin? Oh yeah nick is your cousin. That's kinda funny."

"I know. I was just thinking that. Ya know your fun to talk to. Are you the oldest?"

"Yup. I am 1456." He said proudly.

"I know Kuro is over 500, but how old is Jessie and Alex?"

"1368 and 367."

Sahara looked at Cody, while he was looking at the counter. "Kover took my hearts to keep me from loving anyone. Seeing as my Vampire heart was more powerful he keep that in a volt. For reason I don't really want to know he kept my angel heart on him."

"Why you telling me this? Does Kuro know all this?"

"Because I wanted to and no he does not." Sahara said, and looked at the clock. "Its 3:30 am. When did it get so late?"

"We were talking. It was nice to talk to you, goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Cody…" She said and leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips and whispered "thank you." She got up and went to her room.


End file.
